Beginning Of Us
by Black.Sweatshirt.And.Music
Summary: Nerdward sits at lunch, reading like usual. But one thing changes. He hears the voice of a beautiful angel, and only gets a glimpse of the back of her. Can he find out who his angel is?  We all know it's Bella.  Sorry for ruining it! OOC. AH. AU. R&R.


**Beginning Of Us: Chapter One **

** Disclaimer: Everything belongs to S. Meyers, but the plot is all mine. Thank you.**

I slammed the car door behind me as I walked up the drive. I slipped my backpack on as I walked, and slammed the front door as I walked through. I could hear clanging coming from the kitchen, so that's where I walked first.

"Hey mom," I said as I slipped the bag from my back onto a chair.

She turned and smiled at me. "Hey sweetie," she said as she stirred something in a bowl. "How was school?"

"School was..." I thought for a second. "School." Her smile faded a bit, knowing what had probably happened today. "I have to do my homework anyways." She smiled a little more.

"Okay. I have to pick up another shift at the hospital again tonight anyways. I should be gone by eight, and be home by twelve." I nodded. "I'm going to need the car tonight. Is that okay?" I nodded again.

"Sure mom. I left the tank almost full." I smiled slightly.

"Thanks sweetie. I'm going to leave your dinner in the microwave."

"'Kay. Thanks, mom." I smiled before turning towards the stairs. I climbed the tiny staircase to my room, and left my bag on the desk in the corner. I flopped down on my bed and thought about my day.

_As I walked through the hall, I could hear their whispers, the stares. "Douche." "Fag." "Retard." "Loser." I heard all the things that they said to each other about me. I endured it everyday, so I got used to it. Mostly._

_ I walked through the halls to my locker, stopping quickly to drop off my books. I made my way through the first four periods of hell, trying not to hear everything they said. I grabbed my book bag from my locker, and made my way through everyone to the cafeteria. I slipped into an empty table, and grabbed my book and lunch from inside my bag. I grabbed pencils, too, starting to sketch in my book as I ate my lunch. Alone, again. I sighed. _

_ I could hear her before I saw her. No, scratch that, I could __**smell**__ her before I heard her. As I sat there, my nose was assaulted by freesias and strawberries. I stopped everything, just sitting there, allowing myself to be drawn in by her scent. I turned slightly, just enough to be able to hear her. I heard her sit at the table behind me, and I heard her laugh about something that my neighbor Emmett just said. I smiled. Her laughter was contagious; I wanted to burst out laughing just because I heard her laugh. I was that drawn in. _

_ I sat back in my chair, completely ignoring everyone but that voice and my sketchbook. I drew what I imagined she'd look like. I was too scared to turn around, too scared to see if she even fit my imagination. _

_ I knew she was new, and didn't know how different I was yet. I didn't want her to ignore me like all the rest of the girls did. They all knew what had happened, and avoided me for it. It wasn't even my fault. It was just-_

_ I stopped. I listened for her voice again, and sighed happily. That was like a drug. Like my own personal brand of heroin. I swallowed the rest of my sandwich, and kept drawing her, starting at her eyes. I knew how I wished she looked, and I knew how impossible it was that she would look this way. I heard the bell ring for the end of lunch. I heard her get up, and leave, going the opposite way of Emmett, the opposite way of me. I stood, and turned, looking for her. I knew as soon as I spotted the new girl, I had found her. She had long, brown hair. If I had to choose a colored pencil to go with it, I would choose chestnut. She walked softly, moving like she was on a cloud. She was wrapped in a black sweatshirt, with her hood on, hiding. I wanted to walk up to her and pull that freaking hood off of her head and release the rest of those curls she was hiding._

_ I walked through the rest of my school day in a daze. I never knew how much I could feel for one person in under twelve hours. She stayed in my mind for the rest of the day. Now, if only I could know her name..._

As I finished that last thought, I knew I had to go over to Emmett and Alice's house to find out her name. I hopped off the bed, and ran out the door. I walked across the street, heading towards the blue house that I so often visited. Emmett wasn't my best friend, but he was a friend all the same. He knew the real story behind what had happened to me, and knew it wasn't my fault. He also knew that I needed my space, which is why he let me sit by myself everyday instead of bugging me still. I had heard that he had beat up some of his teammates on the football team, though, for talking about me... But that's just Emmett.

And then there was Alice. She was like the little sister I never wanted. She bugs me about everything, and knows exactly when I need her. She is the only one who still bugs me about sitting at their table. And I know one important thing about Alice that keeps her at bay for most things. You see, Alice is _in love_ with my cousin, Jasper. His sister, Rosalie, is with Emmett, so it's nice for Alice, but it's also hard for her sometimes, to see Jasper and not have anything to do about it. You see, Alice really the only person I can fully talk to about anything, and not have her judge me. I guess it's the same for her because she told me that I'm the only person who knows about her feelings for Jasper. I know that Rose knows her feelings, though. I can't believe that Emmett hasn't figured it out yet. But then again, he is an idiot.

I laugh to myself as I walk through the front door after having Esme yell for me to come in. I heard Emmett yelling at the television at the family room with Carlisle, and knew that Alice would be hiding in her room from all the noise. Alice is a little like me. She likes to be left alone, but she's also super loud and spontaneous. She wears bright colors and yells a lot, while I'm more dark and neutral, and I hate yelling at anybody.

I walked up the stairs to her room, and was instantly hit by a wave of pink. Alice's room was completely ruled by the color pink, but after a while of being here I've gotten used to it. I smile as I see her sitting on her bed, reading a book. Knowing her, it will be a sad romance type of crap. She looks up for a second to see who's there, and then smiles when she sees it's me.

"Okay Edward," she starts. "What do you want?" I smirk to myself. She knows me through and through.

"That new girl," I say. "The one that smells like strawberries and freesias. She was sitting with Emmett today?" She nods. "I need to know her name." She hops off the bed, squealing in delight. Well, I hope it's delight.

"THAT'S AMAZING!" She yells right into my ear. "YOU TWO WOULD BE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" If you haven't been able to tell yet, Alice is a romantic. And when it comes to me, you could call it an obsession to get me to settle down with someone. I swear, she is more like my mom sometimes than my _real_ mom is.

"Just tell me her name, Alice. I'm not promising anything will happen. Okay? Just give me the name." I state everything slowly and carefully, sounding like a negotiator on the television.

"It's Bella," she says. "Her name is Bella Swan. Well, it's really Isabella, but she prefers to be called Bella." I sigh. Bella Swan. Her name in Italian means beautiful, and without even seeing her face I know it to be true.

I sit on Alice's bed. "Isabella Swan," I say softly. "Bella." I sigh, and lean back, not even being able to hear Alice's squeals over my own thinking of Isabella. Of my beautiful Bella.


End file.
